Portals of Phereon Wiki:Policies and guidelines
NOTE: As I don't really know anything about wiki editing and management, I've mostly just copied everything below here from another wiki. Feel free to modify it and delete this message once we think the guidelines cover everything we need. --Olaroll (talk) 09:41, September 6, 2019 (UTC) We have written some policies and guidelines for using the wiki. For convenience, we have separated them into general stuff and stuff that only applies for editing. In practice, we can count on one hand the number of times we've resorted to blocking someone even temporarily, so please don't be nervous about getting involved. Each line of this page is a reaction to a situation that already arose, just so we have concrete guides for future reference. Also note this difference: Policies are rules, which one may be blocked for repeatedly breaking. Guidelines are less objective, absolute, or enforced. General Policies * Don't post images with any genitals or nipples, even if they are screenshots or assets from the game (text is okay in moderation). See the Censoring guide for a step-by-step guide on making cleanly censored images. Guidelines * It's strongly encouraged to make an account if you contribute more than occasionally. Not only is it convenient for anyone trying to communicate with you, it gives you a way to improve your Wikia experience. * It's discouraged to post images consisting only of text - just quote the text. * Article comments are meant for discussion of the article itself, not so much the article's topic. The comment system is also not well suited to extended discussion, which should generally go in our Discord * Don't be jerks. Assume good faith. Be patient with newbies and those whose first language is not English. Editing Policies * Don't delete relevant information without discussing it first, especially if the information can't yet be found elsewhere on the wiki. * If you notice you are in an edit war with someone, start a discussion instead of continuing the edit war. * Logged-in editors should use standard criteria when deciding whether an edit is a "minor edit" (anonymous editors cannot mark edits as minor). Guidelines * Don't make sweeping changes or change headings without discussing. * If you aren't sure how to properly integrate info into a page, or where it should go, ask in comments or the Discord. * The edit summary is no place to ask questions or send messages. But we do appreciate an edit summary briefly describing what you changed. Grammar and style * Avoid regional slang and dialect. * Species names should use title case, while all other titles and sections should be in sentence case style (like Wikipedia). Also preferred are American spellings and commas between all list items including the final two (AKA the serial comma). * One space after a sentence, not two. Glossary *Creature - Creatures without a lust meter *Base species - Pure species that the others are based on *Hybrid species - Hybrids between the base species *Special hybrids - Secret hybrids created with specific species as parents, always including at least one first-tier hybrid species *Impure species - Species that can't be acquired through breeding, and which don't give skill points when Evolution or Creation does a Ritual with them *Unique characters - Named characters that you can only get once through an event, which may belong to a normal species or have a unique species *Town NPCs - Named characters that occupy a town location Category:Meta